Charmed Again, Part 1
Charmed Again is the 67th episode of Charmed. Episode Information :Season 4 :Episode No. 01 :Written By Brad Kern :Directed By Michael Schultz :Original Airdate October 4, 2001 Summary Piper and Phoebe grieve Prue's death and struggle with the demise of the Power of Three, until they discover their long-lost sister Paige... Plot At the end of Season 3, the fate of the Charmed Ones was uncertain, with Phoebe in the underworld and Prue and Piper gravely injured. How Phoebe returned to the mortal world is not immediately revealed, but her sisters' fate is now known: Piper lives, healed by Leo, but Prue is dead. Piper, grieving, tries one spell after another to summon her dead sister, but in vain. After Phoebe convinces Piper to get some rest, the triquetra on the Book of Shadows glows red, and the book opens to the spell "To Call a Lost Witch". The following morning, at the social services agency, a newspaper appears in the cubicle of assistant Paige Matthews. It prominently bears Prue's obituary, and Paige feels the need to leave. At the manor, Victor, Leo, Cole and Darryl meet the surviving sisters. Cole is unwilling to go to Prue's funeral, as the Source is still after him. Leo is sorry that he was unable to save Prue, and Piper feels guilty that he saved her instead. In the underworld, the Source consults the Oracle, and here he reveals that Phoebe was saved by Cole and Leo. The Oracle tells the Source of another possible Charmed One. The funeral is done, and Paige is among the attendees. Paige approaches Phoebe, peraps not knowing why, and Phoebe falls over from her premonition: Shax is after Paige, and she sees him attack on a rooftop with a helipad. Demons attack Cole, and he and Piper fight them off. Phoebe and Cole agree to try to protect Paige from Shax, though they don't have the Power of Three. Piper, frustrated, tries to summon Prue with a spell, but her spell summons Grams instead. Grams says she couldn't come earlier because she and Patty were with Prue. Grams tells Piper that she can't see Prue just yet, that she must let go. The Source again consults the Oracle, who shows him Paige dancing at P3. Paige, it turns out, has come to P3 for the last year. She tells her story to her date, Shane: that she was adopted, that her adoptive parents had died, and she is looking for her birth family. She thinks she might be related to the Halliwells, though she is uncertain about it and unwilling to approach them. She and he leave the table, and it turns out that Paige has idly drawn a triquetra on a napkin. Cole and Phoebe stake out a rooftop that Phoebe believes to be the right one. Sure enough, Paige and Shane come onto the rooftop and embrace. Shax appears and blasts Shane, and then turns on Paige -- and, to Phoebe's amazement, Paige briefly orbs, dodging Shax's attack. Cole and Phoebe shimmer to the rooftop and Cole throws energy balls while Paige flees. Phoebe says the vanquishing spell, repulsing Shax. Shane recovers in the hospital with only a concussion; Paige meets him and thein Inspector Cortez talks to them, telling them of Prue and the doctor who was killed with her, also by Shax. Paige begins anew to suspect her connection to the Halliwells. The Elders know nothing of Paige, and can't explain how she can orb. Cole reports that the Source thinks Paige is a witch, and possibly even a Charmed One. Piper runs to the attic, with Phoebe, Leo and Cole after her, and again summons a puzzled Grams. Grams says she is sworn to secrecy, and won't answer, but Patty then appears, and explains Paige's origin: after she and Victor divorced, she had an affair with her Whitelighter, Sam Wilder. They had a child together, and Grams had talked Patty into giving up the baby at a church. If they can bring Paige to the Book of Shadows, then the Charmed Ones might be reconstituted. Cortez enters the attic with Darryl behind him. He finds Grams and Patty in ghost form, and accuses Phoebe and Prue of killing Prue and the doctor. At last, Darryl hits Cortez over the head and knocks him out. Phoebe urges Darryl to leave, and at Grams's insistence, send Cortez away -- to Timbuktu, because she needed a rhyme. Cole shimmers away to find Cortez. After Grams and Patty leave, Leo, Piper and Phoebe come downstairs and find Paige in the manor. Piper shakes Paige's hand and a bright light comes over the three sisters. Shax barges through the door and the three sisters flee to the attic. Shacks breaks the door and the three sisters recite the spell from the Book of Shadows, vanquishing Shax at last. Paige, however, is dismayed and runs from the manor. Guest Starring * Finola Hughes as Patty Halliwell * Jordan Bridges as Shane * Yancey Arias as Cortez * Krista Allen as The Oracle * Ben Guillory as The Source * James Read as Victor Bennett * Jennifer Rhodes as Penny Halliwell * Michael Bailey Smith as Shax Spells #Piper attempts to cast A Spell For Invoking The Power of Three combined with Bring back my sister, bring back the Power of Three #Piper casts To Call a Lost Witch twice. #Piper casts the To Summon Summon The Dead spell from the Book of Shadows. #Phoebe casts the Shax Vanquishing spell however it just turns him back into the wind. #Grams and Phoebe create a Send Away spell. #Piper, Phoebe, and Paige Matthews cast the Shax Vanquishing spell. A Spell For Invoking The Power of Three :... :In this night and in this hour, :I call upon the Ancient Power. :Bring back my sister! :Bring back the Power of Three! To Summon The Dead :Light five candles in a pentagram and recite: :Here these words. :Hear my cry :Spirit from the other side. :Come to me, :I summon thee. :Cross now the Great Divide. :::The result summoned Grams. Shax Vanquishing Spell :Evil wind that blows, :That which forms below. :No longer may you dwell, :Death takes you with this spell! :::The result just banished him.(Only if casted by one witch) :::The result vanquished him. Send Cortez Away :Take him back, :Take him away. :Remove him now. :Don't let him stay. :We call the spirits to help undo :And send him off to Timbuktu. :::The result sends Cortez to Timbuktu Book of Shadows #''Handfasting'' is before Activation Spell. #''Activation Spell'' is before the Banshee pages. #The Banshee pages are before Eames. #''Eames'' is before the To Call a Lost Witch spell. Magical Notes * It's harder to track a demon in a cemetery * Leo is under the impression that every single whitelighter knows that they are a whitelighter. * Grams was a lousy liar when she was alive. * Mortals can see the ghosts being summoned. Power Usage * The Source / Flames / Himself / Oracle's Lair * The Source threatens to turn the Oracle into a snake. * The Oracle / Precognition / To Call a Lost Witch Spell / Oracle's Lair * Phoebe / Premonition / Paige Matthews / Mausoleum * Shax / "Appears" / Himself / Rooftop (premonition) * Shax / Energy Ball / Paige Matthews / Rooftop (premonition) * Demon Bounty Hunter #1 / "Appears" / Himself / Mausoleum * Demon Bounty Hunter #1 / Lightning Bolt / Cole / Mausoleum * Cole / Energy Ball / Demon Bounty Hunter #1 / Mausoleum * Demon Bounty Hunter #2 / "Appears" / Himself / Mausoleum * Cole / Energy Ball / Demon Bounty Hunter #2 / Mausoleum * The Source / Flames / Himself / Oracle's Lair * The Oracle / Precognition / Paige Matthews / Oracle's Lair * Shax / "Appears" / Himself / Rooftop * Shax / Energy Ball / Shane / Rooftop * Shax / Energy Ball / Paige Matthews / Rooftop * Paige Matthews / Orbs / Herself / Rooftop * Paige Matthews / Orbs / Herself / Rooftop * Shax / "Disappears" / Himself / Rooftop * Cole / Shimmers / Phoebe / Building * Shax / "Appears" / Himself / Catwalk * Cole / Shimmers / Phoebe / Catwalk * Cole fires 2 Energy Balls at Shax on the Catwalk. * Shax / Energy Ball / Cole / Catwalk * Cole / Shimmer / Himself / Mid-Air * Cole / Shimmer / Himself / Catwalk * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor Kitchen * Cole / Shimmers / Himself / Manor Kitchen * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor Living Room * Cole / Shimmer / Himself / Manor Living Room * Cole / Shimmer / Himself / Manor Attic * Shax / "Appears" / Himself / Manor * Shax / "Appears" / Himself / Manor Attic Evils # The Source # The Oracle, a female demon with the power of precognition. She forsees present and future events through her glass ball. When the Source flamed into her lair she appeared as a smoky figure. She asked the Source if she could be seen and with a wave of his hand she became corporeal. # Bounty Hunters #1 & #2 # Shax, the Source's personal assassin. The demon element of the wind. Vanquished by the Charmed Ones Witch-Whitelighters # Paige Matthews, works for South Bay Social Services; doesn't drink alcohol; had a drinking problem; been going to P3 for a year or so on and off; parents died; feels connected to P3; has a dangerous side; Patty Halliwell & Sam Windler's daughter; given up at birth to a church; Innocents # Shane, Paige's first boyfriend of the series. In this episode Shane mentions that Paige and him have been dating for a month. The bad-boy type yet genuinely romantic; gets injured by Shax; Police Officers #Inspector Cortez: lost his sister; mortal; threatens to expose the sisters Quotes :'Piper Halliwell:' I'm not angry. I am pissed off! Don't you understand? You healed the wrong sister! You saved me because I'm your damn wife, and you should've saved her because she was the best! Because she… you should... Why did they put us through so much for it to end this way? :'Piper:' No, Leo, I won't. I don't want to do this anymore, okay? It-It's over! You can tell them that we buried their precious Charmed Ones when we buried our sister. :'Paige:' Yeah right. "Hi. I think your Mom might've abandoned me at birth. What's for dinner?" No. I don't think so. :'Piper:' No. You were trying to get yourself killed, which is what this family does best is get killed. Isn't it obvious by now that our only destiny is to die? And you are making it way too easy for them, Phoebe. You are just walking right into it! :'Grams:' Well done! You've caught us. Now what are you going to do, kill us? :'Piper:' Easy, Grams! :'Phoebe:' Yeah, not all of us are dead! 401